Campbell River Storm
–98 | arena = Rod Brind'Amour Arena | colours = Black Red | owner = Linda Lahtinen (nee Spooner) | coach = Lee Stone | GM = Lee Stone | website = campbellriverstorm.com | name1 = Campbell River Storm | dates1 = 1997-2017 | name2 = | dates2 = }} The Campbell River Storm are a Junior "B" ice hockey team based in Campbell River, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the North Division of the Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League (VIJHL). The Storm play their home games at Rod Brind'Amour Arena. Lee Stone has been the coach since 2013. They are captained by forward Kobe Oishi. The Storm joined the league in 1997 as an expansion team. In its VIJHL history, the team has won the Cyclone Taylor Cup twice, in 1999 and 2015. The Storm have won the Brent Patterson Memorial Trophy ten times in 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 2004, 2015, 2017, and 2018. They won the Andy Hebenton Trophy seven times, as the team with the league's best regular season record in 1997, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 and 2018. In 2015, the Storm became the only team (to date in VIJHL history), to win the VIJHL Championship, The BC Provincial Championship and the Keystone Cup as Western Canada's Junior B champions, all in the same season. History The Storm play in the VIJHL, a Junior B hockey league on Vancouver Island consisting of 9 teams. The team began play in the 1997-98 season and went on to capture the Patterson Memorial Trophy as playoff champions in its first season.http://www.cyclonetaylorcup.com/CTCPastWinners.php?season=2010 They would win the trophy 6 more times in a row, then reach the finals the following 2 seasons, losing in six games to the Victoria Cougars in 2005, then again in 6 games to the Kerry Park Islanders in 2006. They have played in 8 Cyclone Taylor Cup tournaments, winning it twice in 1999 and 2015 and silver in 2017. In 2004 they hosted it, losing to the Richmond Sockeyes of the Pacific International Junior Hockey League in the finals. Three times they have played in the Keystone Cup, capturing bronze in 1999 in Thunder Bay, Ontario, taking silver as hosts in 2006, and winning gold in 2015 in Cold Lake, Alberta. They play out of the Strathcona Gardens Complex in Campbell River, in Rod Brind'Amour Arena. They were owned and coached by Jim Revenberg, who was selected in the 7th round of the 1989 NHL Entry Draft by the Vancouver Canucks,.http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?pid=4535 Linda and Kevin Spooner bought the team in May, 2011.http://www2.canada.com/courierislander/story.html?id=cd754898-2eed-42b4-bc3b-6e29a9dd3ca9 Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Cyclone Taylor Cup British Columbia Jr B Provincial Championships * - VIJHL Champs Victoria Cougars were Cyclone Cup hosts - Storm advanced as VIJHL representative Keystone Cup Western Canadian Jr. B Championships(Northern Ontario to British Columbia) Six teams in round robin play. 1st vs 2nd for gold/silver & 3rd vs. 4th for bronze. Notable alumni *Clayton Stoner (NHL) *Robert Izsak (MOL Liga) Awards and trophies Cyclone Taylor Cup *1998-99, 2014–15 Brent Patterson Memorial Trophy *1997-98, 1998–99, 1999-00, 2000–01, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2003–04, 2014–15, 2016–17, 2017-18 Andy Hebenton Trophy *1996-97, 1997–98, 1999-00, 2000–01, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2017-18 Grant Peart Memorial Trophy *2006-07 Doug Morton Trophy *Jason Jaques: 2002-03 *David Arduin: 2003-04 *Karl Hagg: 2008-09 Jamie Robertson Trophy *David Arduin: 2003-04 Larry Lamoureaux Trophy *Justin Birks: 1999-00 Ray's Sports Centre Trophy *David Klatt: 1996-97 *Davis Parley: 1997-98 *Erick Robertson: 1999-00 *Ryan Riddle: 2000-01 *Justin Foote: 2001-02 *Kyle Blanleil: 2002-03 *Chris Smith: 2016-2017 Walt McWilliams Memorial Trophy *Brandon Gee: 1998-99 *Jesse Bachmeier: 2008-09 *Kobe Oishi: 2016-2017 References External links *Official website of the Campbell River Storm *Official website of the Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League *Official website of the Cyclone Taylor Cup *Official website of the Keystone Cup Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League team Category:British Columbia Junior B Hockey Category:Established in 1997